Watching Breaking Bad
Watching Breaking Bad''' is a single by American Rapper Chamillionaire.Watching Breaking Bad on Soundcloud' Chamillionaire released his first single of the year titled ''Watching Breaking Bad on February 13, 2014, in recognition of the TV show Breaking Bad and featured Tami LaTrell. Lyrics Intro Watching Breaking, watching Breaking Bad Watching Breaking, watching Breaking Bad 1 Became a street millionaire, my girl had to pay the price Got mad cause I wrecked a car then I went back and bought it twice The kit came with all the pipes, the fibers the carbon type So I couldn't resist it she can't tell me, who's wrong right A hell of a temper the type to walk in a bar and fight I feel like my lawyers employed to give me the wrong advice You must think that you're Walter White, well my rocks looking awful bright And my pistols named Jesse Pinkman cause he'll be my dog for life I would tell you more but that'd be a new conversation Warning labels says no informants where harmed in the making These fakers think that it's friendly they must have got me mistaken I'm in the empire business, the streets are mine for the taking The mixtape music mogul, you should know who to go to But don't really matter I'm still gonna cake through the mobile These kids ain't moving global, the fakes ain't doing total Amounts of the product so we can still come through and show who The Houston Tex Heisenberg, that poison what I'mma serve A whole bunch of students and all movers disguised as nerds Hop in my ride and swerve I pull up beside the curb Cause I'm so good at cooking and when I'm cooking do not disturb I'm headed home after work, so glad that it Friday My woman just made it home and her cars in the driveway She's always emotional she threatens to fly away But I'm the man of the house so she gon' do what I say Right here in my living room my La-Z-Boy on recline She's always suspicious and plus she thinks that I'm always lying Don't talk about loyalty she's more loyal than y'all combined I'd call her a dime if she wasn't nagging me all the time like Hook Now just tell me where we're you at the other night Tell me why you keep on asking questions all the time I already know (What?) so don't even lie, (I don't lie) you can't deny Stop it cause I'm not falling into your trap What type of stalker question is that? (So just tell me) You keep on asking where I was at (So just tell me) But ain't no need to ask me where I was at cause I was home watching Breaking Bad Breaking Bad 2 What the heck are you talking 'bout, can I please get some breakfast You talking all reckless like I ain't the truth from Texas Thin line between love and hate you should carefully thread it Anyone looking for a problem can come here and get it And that's the moment I see her making a face that looks so familiar She ain't saying nothing now but her face says I'm gonna kill ya Then I respond to her saying I don't know what you're referring to She swung like she tried to turn my face to a convertible And she missed me, man she's lucky she did see If that punch would'a hit me my patience would'a been history Started giving her quotes like no weapon that's formed against me That just made it get worse but she'll have to calm down eventually She said I knew sneaky that day you pulled out that missile toe Then I had to check you like what you looking at my sister for You think I'm invisible, did you see me kiss her, no Then why you accusing me like this is something I did before How what I did Christmas Day even get in the picture Cause you begging for trouble you tried to sleep with my sister Only time that I'm begging is when I'm begging to differ Why you gotta be simple? What you running ya lips for? I'm not feeling ya tone of voice all this stress isn't needed I got plenty work to do you won't let me complete it I put the food on ya plate if you don't like it beat Keep on bringing this subject up and you won't ever leave it Alone you keep nagging me, like it's such a tragedy That I'm cool with ya family you shouldn't even be mad at me See tripped on the sofa and accidentally straddled me And I wasn't even kissing her, she was showing me her cavity Hook Bridge You ain't see me nowhere promise you ain't see me I was home on the couch sitting watching TV Sitting watching TV, sitting watching TV I was home on the couch sitting watching TV 3 I told her watch how you talk to me, you need to be calming down They hear you from up the street, the neighbors can hear the sound Of you trying to curse at me, the police are coming now Look what you did woman, the police are coming now Help me hide all this green, there ain't no I in team And your jealous eyes the most jealous eyes I done ever seen I made us all this cream, you bought the finer things It don't take a genius to see this a baby mama's dream Need to stop treating me like a dog in the kennel I'm the man of the house you must have not got the memo You gone come back and cook some food we gonna watch Jimmy Kimmel Walk outside and this woman done threw a brick through my window I'm like you know you done messed up now, you mad I don't even care She buckled the baby into the baby seat in the chair She's trying to drive away, I raised a brick in the air Then all of a sudden I heard a "freeze right there" Outro Watching Breaking, watching Breaking Bad Watching Breaking, watching Breaking Bad References Watching Breaking Bad on SoundcloudCategory:Music